The naked truth
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur has a new neighbour. Arthur briefly meets him on his way to work but when he later goes and knocks on Merlin's door to introduce himself properly, he learns there is more to Merlin than he thought. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. **_

_**This is AU. And will be malexmale eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday morning and Arthur Pendragon was running late. After making the mistake of going out for a drink with Gwaine the night before which turned into a few drinks and Arthur had stumbled home, collapsed on his bed and slept until this morning.<p>

Doing all this made him forget to set his alarm which had him running around trying to get everything ready. Shower, breakfast, cup of tea, brush teeth, pick out his suit which had to be one of his best ones. Out of all the days to sleep in why did it have to be the morning he had an important meeting?

Arthur grabbed his notes, stuffed them into his brief case and ran from his flat. He locked the door behind him and turned, bumping into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Arthur held his hand out and the tall skinny brunet took his hand with a smile and with Arthur's help, got to his feet. "It's alright. It was probably my fault. I'm always clumsy. I'm Merlin your new neighbour."

"Arthur Pendragon. I will pop round this evening and introduce myself properly. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Arthur and see you later."

"You too Merlin." Arthur slowly let go of Merlin's hand and with a smile, Arthur turned and rushed down the hall towards the lift.

* * *

><p>Arthur collapsed on to his office chair and swivelled it to the window with a smile on his face. He had got to work just in time and he felt that the meeting went well. He father was pleased by the end of it so that's something.<p>

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting his head against the back of the chair. His new neighbour popped into his head. Merlin. Arthur smiled at the thought. He actually had a neighbour that was not only his own age and who looked like he could get on with but he was hot. Arthur started to wonder if Merlin was gay. Hopefully he was. He said he would pop round and introduce himself later.

Arthur had a plan. He would introduce himself proper, they could sit and talk and Arthur could let Merlin know he was gay and hopefully, with a bit of luck, Merlin will say that he is as well.

Arthur was brought out of his planning and thinking by a knock on his office door. He swivelled his chair back round and looked up. "Come in."

Uther walked in with a smile on his face. "They have agreed to sign. Well done my son."

"Thank you father. I'm glad."

"I owe you one son."

"In that case. Can I take the rest of the day off?"

"You have just made our bank balances bigger. Of course you can. But I still owe you one. Get going. I know you are off tomorrow anyway, so I'll see you Friday."

* * *

><p>Arthur arrived back at his flat and changed into his jeans that were a little tattered and hung low on his hips along with a white t-shirt that was a little tight, showing his muscles off perfectly. He was bare foot and his hair was a little ruffled and Arthur smiled at his reflection before heading out and going to introduce himself properly to Merlin. He knocked on Merlin's door and only had to wait a few seconds before Merlin opened the door. Merlin seeing it was Arthur grinned and invited him in but Arthur didn't move.<p>

"Arthur are you okay?"

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

Merlin frowned. "No. Why would you think that."

"You are naked."

"I am aware of that Arthur. I never get tired of peoples faces when they knock on my door for the first time. Yours has to be one of the best. It's how I am Arthur."

"You're a naturist."

"I am. Inside my own home that is. I can't be like this outside otherwise I would get arrested for indecent exposure."

Merlin looked closely at Arthur. "Me being like this won't be a problem for you will it?"

"I think out of both of us you might be the uncomfortable one Merlin."

"Why is that?"

"You standing naked in front of me. Look what you have done to me." Arthur said pointing to his groin.

Merlin looked down and saw Arthur slightly tented jeans and smiled. "I have no problem of you being turned on Arthur. It actually makes me feel good to know that I can make someone who looks like you hard."

Arthur walked in and shut the door behind him as he followed Merlin into his flat, his eyes not moving from Merlin's arse. He didn't even know Merlin had stopped until the arse disappeared from view and his cock started to come into view as Merlin turned.

Arthur looked up to see Merlin smiling at him. "I'm sorry. You have probably guessed by now that I am gay as I very much like what I see. I'll go."

Arthur turned to leave but Merlin reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back a little to hard as Arthur turned and bumped right into him. "Arthur. Believe me when I say that someone like you finding me attractive is more than fine."

"You're gay?"

"Yes."

"You single?"

"Yes."

"Want to go on a date with a tall handsome blond?"

"Yes."

"A date where we can kiss goodnight at the door plus a little groping?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Tomorrow at six suit you?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a kiss now?"

Merlin didn't answer, he just smiled and inched his head forward and placed his lips on Arthur's who moaned and took control of the kiss. Thrusting his tongue into Merlin's inviting mouth and placing his hands on Merlin's face as Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur.

When air was needed, Arthur pulled back and rested his forehead against Merlin's and couldn't help but laugh a little making Merlin laugh as well.

"I think I made the right choice moving here."

"And I will make sure you don't regret it either." Arthur gave Merlin a final kiss. "Until tomorrow at six then."

"Until then." Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur let himself out of his flat.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Arthur was awoken early. And on his day off as well. By a knocking on the door. Arthur slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. He opened the door and found Gwaine stood there.<p>

"Gwaine what are you doing here this early?"

"Is your new neighbour in here?"

"Why would he be?"

"Because you introduce yourself and if you like them then you take them to bed."

"Not this one. There is something different about him. I can't quite put my finger on it. He is kind, he makes me laugh. He always has a smile on his face."

Gwaine looked more closely at Arthur. "There's something else. Something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Arthur sighed. He knew Gwaine would find out eventually. "Merlin is...a naturist Gwaine."

"Oh he is one of them that go on walking trips to read up on and learn about birds and forests-"

Arthur burst out laughing before Gwaine could continue. "Gwaine. Naturist. He isn't one of them who like nature and the outdoors."

"What is a naturist then?"

"Another word for it is..." Arthur sighed again. "Nudist."

Arthur stood and watched as the look of confusion and red from embarrassment of getting it wrong slowly disappeared only to be replaced by a look Arthur didn't like. It was a sly smile that only got bigger as Gwaine started to walk backwards to Arthur's door.

"Gwaine. Don't you da-"

But Gwaine was already out of the door and rushing to Merlin's. Arthur ran from his flat in just his boxer briefs and saw Gwaine banging on Merlin's door.

Arthur pushed his way in front of Gwaine. "Merlin it's Arthur. Don't come to the door. My friend Gwaine is here. He is only knocking because he knows what you are. I don't want him to see you. Please Merlin."

Arthur groaned when he heard the unlocking of the door. "Ha. Looks like he isn't going to listen to you Arthur."

Merlin opened the door and saw Arthur smile and the bloke who must be Gwaine, frown. "I thought you was one of them who don't wear clothes?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smiled. "I am. I never wear clothes. Only when I go out because it's the law. But I heard Arthur through the door so I just slipped these jogging bottoms on. But what a sight to behold in the morning." he continued as he looked Arthur up and down. Arthur smiled and moved forward slightly and kissed Merlin good morning.

"No fun. Spoil sports." Gwaine mumbled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Merlin went to answer the door with a smile on his face. When Arthur left earlier on he said he would be back later but he didn't expect 'later' being so soon.<p>

Merlin opened the door with a smile on his face which faltered a little when he saw Gwaine stood there. "Well hello Merlin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter two will be up in about five days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. **_

_**This is AU. And will be malexmale eventually.**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for the help with the date. Thank you also to ForeverCullen for her idea of Arthur/Merlin texting. Thank you both. xx**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>"Gwaine. My eyes are up here. People who know who I am don't have any problems."<p>

"Neither do I. I fully approve."

"And I don't have any problems with them if they keep eye level."

"Arthur doesn't."

"Arthur's different. If I invite you in will you keep your eyes from my shoulders upwards?"

"Yes." Merlin nodded and let Gwaine in, who went and sat down."So what made you decide to move?"

"Work. I got a better offer with more money so I took it. Drink?"

"Please. Tea, milk, one sugar." Merlin turned and headed to the kitchen. Gwaine let his eyes drop to Merlin's arse.

Whilst Merlin was making a drink in the kitchen, Gwaine quietly took his phone out and put his camera on, he zoomed in so he got the perfect picture of Merlin's arse and took the photo. Moving the phone back down, Gwaine started to send it to Arthur. He was just typing the message when Merlin came back with the drinks.

Merlin placed the drinks on the table and snatched Gwaine's phone off him and deleted the message and picture. "Leave Arthur alone. If you are just here to wind him up you can go."

"I'm sorry Merlin I couldn't resist. I'll behave now I promise."

Merlin looked at Gwaine and didn't believe him this time. Standing back up Merlin disappeared in his bedroom, coming out seconds later with a dressing gown round him. "Are you alright here for a minute whilst I go and get my mail?"

"I'll be fine." Merlin nodded and left his flat.

* * *

><p>Arthur placed his papers back on his table and stood up when a knocking sounded at his door. He opened it and Merlin quickly walked in, his dressing gown coming undone showing Arthur all. "Merlin are you alright?"<p>

"I don't know."

"What's happened?"

"Now don't get mad. Promise me."

"I promise. What's wrong?"

Merlin sighed and told Arthur everything that happened from when Gwaine knocked on his door. Arthur growled and walked past Merlin and out of his flat, across to Merlin's and walked in. Merlin close behind him. Gwaine stood up when he saw Arthur and gave a shaky laugh. "Arthur mate." he turned and looked at Merlin. "I thought you said you was going to get your mail?"

"He did. I am his male. Leave. Now."

"I'm still drinking my tea." Gwaine answered, moving his cup slightly from side to side.

"Well now you have finished it. Put down and piss off."

Gwaine put his cup down and walked gingerly round Arthur and picked up his feet and moved faster when he reached the door.

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a small kiss. "Thank you. I don't know what your friend is like so I don't know what he would do if I asked him to leave."

"You're welcome. I think until you get to know him better you should check the peep hole in your door and if it's him then slip some bottoms on or something. I'll pick you up at six."

"Before you go Arthur. I want to set you a challenge."

"What kind of challenge?"

"One for our date. I want a date tonight like none I have ever had before. One that would make it difficult to forget."

Arthur slowly nodded. "I can do that."

"Until six then Arthur."

"Until six Merlin."

Arthur went back to his flat and cleared his work papers away and he started to push his furniture backwards and against the walls so he made a nice, big round space in his flat. If Merlin wanted a date that would be difficult to forget then that is what he shall give.

Arthur had rang and asked his father if he could take some of his owed holiday leave and Uther who seemed to be in a happy mood still after the successful meeting told Arthur to drop the paperwork off sometime the next day and to return to work on Monday in ten days time.

Arthur then went out shopping to get everything ready for that night.

* * *

><p>At six exactly Arthur knocked on Merlin's door and waited. Merlin answered the door after a few minutes wearing jeans, t-shirt and trainers. "Is what I'm wearing alright?"<p>

"Perfect Merlin." Arthur stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Arthur's lips. "Do you trust me Merlin?"

"Surprisingly so."

"Close your eyes."

Merlin smiled and did what was asked of him. Arthur smiled and covered Merlin's eyes with a blindfold and then held on to Merlin as he led him to the lifts and down to his car.

Arthur opened the car to his door and helped Merlin inside and shut the door before running around to the drivers side and getting in.

"Where are we going then Arthur?"

"You'll find out soon enough Merlin." Arthur answered as he started his car up.

After a ten minutes of driving Merlin spoke up. "It's a good job I am not one of those poor people who don't travel well isn't it."

Arthur chuckled. "We're nearly there now."

No sooner had Arthur said it, did Merlin feel the car come to a stop and hear Arthur scuffling about getting his seat belt undone and getting out of the car. A few seconds later, the door at the side of him opened and Arthur held Merlin's hands as he helped him out of the car.

* * *

><p>Arthur took his keys from his pocket and tried to unlock his door as quietly as he could, he opened the door and took Merlin's hands in his once more.<p>

After standing still for a few minutes, Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur's hands on his once more and smiled as he was led forwards and music sounded in his ears. "Arthur where are we?"

"You will find out in a minute." Merlin let his hands drop to his sides when he felt Arthur step away and couldn't help but frown when he heard a scuffling about. "Arthur?"

"I'm here Merlin."

"And where exactly is here?"

"Why don't you look for yourself."

Merlin took off the blindfold and gasped when he saw Arthur stood in front of him with not a stitch of clothing on. "Arthur you... we're drove about for ten minutes to end up back where we started."

"No Merlin. We started at your front door and ended up in my flat. You told me you wanted a date that will be difficult to forget and so here we are. We are to have a romantic picnic in my flat, music playing in the background and being how you feel comfortable."

Merlin smiled. "You are amazing." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before stepping back so he could strip down to nothing.

Merlin knew that this was a date he would never forget. Arthur had done all of this for him. A naked picnic to show that he was comfortable with Merlin's way of living and was willing to go along with it and show that he wanted to be in Merlin's life.

Merlin was at Arthur's flat for three hours and did nothing but talk about himself. Arthur asked him about everything and he sat and listened intently. Merlin didn't want the night to end.

When the food had been eaten, Arthur gathered the empty plates and made his way to the kitchen. Merlin who didn't move from his place on the floor couldn't help but stare at Arthur's arse. "Enjoying the view?"

Merlin looked up to Arthur and saw him looking at Merlin over his shoulder. Merlin put on his best smile. "Very much so. I have to say Arthur if you chose to live like I do then you will soon get tired of the sound of me knocking on your door."

"I feel the same about you Merlin but I don't want to scare you away so I have tried with great difficulty to keep my distance."

Merlin stood up and made his way over to Arthur. "The challenge I set you. I can easily say you have without a doubt succeeded. I have really enjoyed tonight and have never had a date like this before. I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I Merlin." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and gave him a loving kiss, causing Merlin to moan when he felt Arthur's cock rub against his. "Arthur." he moaned out.

"I know Merlin. I feel it too but this is our first date and I want to do it proper, walk you back to your door and leave you there with a good night kiss."

"I want to see you more Arthur."

"I do too Merlin. I have already planned our second date."

"When?"

"Whenever you are free next."

"I am busy tomorrow night but the day after I am free."

"The day after tomorrow at four then."

When they both noticed the time they both reluctantly got dressed and Arthur walked Merlin back to his flat. Merlin unlocked and opened the door before turning back to face Arthur. "Thank you for an amazing night Arthur."

"You are more than welcome Merlin." Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Even though the kiss surprised Arthur as he was the one who started their kisses, he kissed back with equal passion and tightened his hold on Merlin, giving Merlin a tight squeeze before pulling away breathlessly. "Good night Merlin." Arthur breathed, his forehead resting against Merlin's.

"Good night Arthur."

Arthur closed his door behind him and leaned against it. He looked at the big space in his living area and smiled as thoughts from the date flashed through his head. How could he miss Merlin already? He had only just left him at his door.

Arthur sighed and walked into his bedroom with a smile on his face, deciding to put his furniture back the next day.

Arthur stripped down to nothing and climbed into bed, he was just about to turn his light out when his phone beeped. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was Merlin.

"_It shows how you affect me so. I miss you already. How can that be? I may be busy tomorrow but in the morning I will be going to a cafe for breakfast. Would a certain blue eyed blond like to join me?"_

Arthur's smile got bigger as he wrote his reply. _"I miss you as well. I would be delighted to join you for breakfast." _Arthur placed his phone down again. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt happy and giddy with someone, especially only after the fist date.

Arthur was about to turn his light off when his phone beeped again. He picked it up. and couldn't help but laugh at the message._ "Will knock on your door at 8. See you in my dirty dreams ;)"_

Arthur moaned and looked down at his now hard cock.

Merlin sat waiting for a reply and laughed when he got one. _"If I don't answer the door straight away it is because I was up late wanking as you have now made me hard. Until tomorrow morning. xxx."_

* * *

><p>The next morning found Merlin stood in front of Arthur's door, feeling brave, Merlin started to feel above the door for a spare key, sighing when he found nothing. He looked down at the mat he was standing on and stepped back, he crouched down and pulled the mat back, smiling when he saw a small silver key. Picking it up, Merlin quietly let himself in and headed to where he could hear water running. Arthur was in the shower.<p>

Merlin quietly opened the bathroom door and saw the outline of Arthur who had his back to him as he showered. Merlin quietly crept forward and took the towel Arthur left out to wrap himself in and any other towels that were lying about and crept back from the room.

After five minutes Merlin grinned when he heard the shower stop followed by Arthur's voice, "what the fuck?"

* * *

><p>Arthur stopped his shower and pulled the curtain back and stepped out of his shower and reached for his towel to find it gone. He knew he put his towel there. He looked round for another but found there were no towels anywhere. "What the fuck?" Arthur opened his bathroom door and walked from his bathroom and froze when he heard. "Well hello Arthur. Now what a gorgeous sight. I knew taking your towels would be a good idea."<p>

Arthur turned and saw Merlin sat in one of his chairs with all the towels that were previously in his bathroom, now on the floor at the side of the chair. "So you're the towel thief?"

"Yep. And looking at the sight before me. You standing there, all dripping wet, water dripping down that chest of yours and down past your abs, I can safely say I am not sorry."

Arthur smiled and walked up to Merlin and bent to get a small towel to rub his hair dry. "How did you get in?"

"You're like me, you leave a key under the mat." Merlin sat forward a little and picked up a towel and started to dry Arthur's legs, passing Arthur another who dropped the small towel and took the one Merlin offered to dry his arms and chest.

Once dry, Merlin stood up and gave Arthur a small kiss. "Are you going to get dressed do I can treat you to breakfast?"

"I'll be ten minutes."

"Why? I know perfection takes time but you are already perfect."

"What a line." Arthur smiled. "But thank you. I won't be long. Whilst you are waiting do you mind putting my towels back in the bathroom."

"Of course." Merlin answered, but didn't do anything until Arthur disappeared from view.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter three will be up in four days :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. **_

_**This is AU. And will be malexmale eventually.**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes later when Arthur and Merlin walked into the small cafe. Arthur ordered a full fry up and Merlin ordered a veggie breakfast. The woman wrote their order down and walked away. Arthur leaned across the table and took Merlin's hands in his. "I don't know how I have got so smitten with you so soon Merlin. I have never felt this way about anyone so soon, I have only known you two days and already I know I want to spend my future with you."<p>

Merlin smiled and raised their hands and kissed Arthur's. "I know. I feel the same."

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up and saw his friend Gwen and sister Morgana making their way over. "Introduce us." Gwen said, smiling at their joined hands.

"Merlin, this is Gwen and Morgana. Gwen is the one who spoke, Morgana is my sister. Morgana, Gwen, this is Merlin."

Gwen gasped. "The naked guy next door?"

Merlin frowned. "How did you-?"

"Gwaine told us." Morgana answered. "He also told us that he is to stay from you for a while because you will hurt him Arthur."

"Did he tell you what he did?"

"He did."

"I don't know why he wants to stay away. He should know me by now. I threat but never hurt."

"Are you two dating then?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. We had our first date last night."

"Our first shower this morning and now our first breakfast." Merlin cut in.

Morgana smirked. "I'm glad to meet the man who looks like he can finally get Arthur to settle. Arthur I have never seen you so smitten."

"I was just telling Merlin that before you came over."

"Well we will leave you both to it." Morgana linked her arm with Gwen's. "Come on Gwen. Bye"

"Bye." Gwen said as she was pulled away by Morgana.

When they had gone Arthur looked at Merlin. "Our first shower?"

"Well it would have been if I stripped and got in beside you. But for all I knew you had nearly finished."

"Merlin even if I had finished, if you stepped in I would have stayed in a lot longer."

"I'll remember that in future." Merlin smiled and reluctantly let go of Arthur's hands as the waitress brought over their food.

* * *

><p>After they cleared their plate, Merlin stood from the table and went and paid. Arthur stood up and waited for Merlin to join him again. After Merlin paid and walked back over to Arthur, they both left the cafe hand in hand.<p>

"I am busy from six onwards tonight but you can come round after I finish work at half four if you like." Merlin offered.

"I like a lot." Arthur drew Merlin into a kiss and only pulled back when air was need. "See you later Merlin."

"Bye Arthur." Merlin replied as he and Arthur went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Arthur spent the day doing something he can't remember ever doing before. He did nothing all day. He just lazed about, watched some telly, went on his computer, checked his e-mails, made himself something to eat and then just lazed for the rest of the afternoon in front of the telly.<p>

At half past five that evening a knock sounded at his door. He stood up and walked over to answer the door and found Merlin stood there. "I am free tonight after all."

Arthur let Merlin in and closed the door behind him. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"I was to meet my friend tonight. I was on the phone talking to him and I got to talking about how things are going and, well he isn't happy. Jealous I think. I know he has always liked me but I have only seen him as a friend. And I think me moving away and dating someone else straight away proved just too much for him and caused him to snap. He said some pretty hurtful things."

Arthur pulled Merlin close to him and held him tight. "Do you want to push the date for tomorrow to tonight?"

"Please. I want cheering up."

Arthur kissed Merlin. "Then go and get changed and ready. I will knock on your door in thirty minutes. Jeans and t-shirt will be fine."

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur again and left.

* * *

><p>Exactly thirty minutes later Arthur was knocking on Merlin's door. Within seconds, Merlin answered the door and said hello with a kiss. "Are you ready to be cheered up Merlin?"<p>

"More than ready."

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his. "Then lets go."

Arthur smiled at the look on Merlin's face when they entered the fair ground. "Tonight is on me Merlin whatever you want to go on, try, eat or drink, don't hesitate to say. You need cheering up and it is my job to cheer you up, so don't hold back. Tonight is my treat and it's all on me."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "You are making it very easy for me to fall in love with you."

Arthur chuckled and wrapped one arm around Merlin. "I feel the same. Come on. Lets go and have some fun."

The first thing Merlin wanted to go on was the bumper cars. They each had their own car and at one point Arthur actually lost Merlin but quickly found him when a car rammed into the back of his and he turned to see a laughing Merlin. Arthur laughed along with him and vowed to get his own back. Unfortunately a few minutes later, the ride was over.

"Never mind Arthur. Lets try the scary house next."

"Merlin it's sitting in a cart that goes round in the dark trying to scare you by having things pop out. That's for eight years to twelve years."

"It that how you see it? I see it as holding each other close and not paying attention to anything else as we make out."

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and dragged a laughing Merlin over to the scary house. The man looked at them funny as he took their money but Arthur and Merlin weren't paying any attention.

They both got in the cart and jumped slightly when it started to move and as soon as they went through the plastic doors that shut firm behind them, Merlin turned sideways as best he could and wrapped his arms around Arthur and crashed his lips to the blonds.

Arthur took a couple of seconds to get over the shock before he started to kiss back and wrap his arms around Merlin as he devoured his mouth. They both missed all of what the scary house had and didn't even know that they were back outside and their cart had stopped until Arthur felt someone roughly shaking his shoulder.

He pulled away from Merlin and saw the man who took their money looking at them both with a look of disgust on his face. "Enough of that. This ride is meant to be watched as you go through so it scares you."

Arthur got out of the cart and helped Merlin out. "The only thing worth looking at in there was my boyfriend." Arthur said.

"Yeah." Merlin agreed before continuing. "And it wasn't at all scary in there. Quite pleasurable really." Merlin and Arthur laughed at the look on the blokes face at Merlin's words as they quickly moved away.

* * *

><p>Merlin dragged Arthur over to one of the booths. "Lets see how good you are at firing arrows at targets."<p>

Arthur smiled and handed over some money to the man who in turn handed Arthur a bow and three arrows. "There you go mate. Hit the targets spot on to win a prize."

Arthur nodded and pulled the first arrow back, lined it up and fired, hit the target spot on. Arthur smirked and did it for the second time.

"Well done mate. Hit this third one and you win one of the big prizes." the man inside the booth informed Arthur.

Once again Arthur nodded and picked up the third and last arrow and pulled it back. Arthur aimed it up and was about to fire when Merlin leaned forward and blew lightly over Arthur's left ear. Arthur shivered and lowered the bow and arrow and looked at Merlin. "Do you want a prize?"

"Oh I already have my prize." Merlin said back, looking Arthur up and down with a smile on his face. Arthur grinned and gave Merlin a quick kiss and aimed for the target. He pulled the arrow back and let go hitting the target dead on.

"The prize for your boyfriend?" Arthur nodded and the bloke in the booth disappeared for a few seconds before coming back and handing Merlin the biggest teddy bear he had seen. Merlin took it off him and thanked him and sat it on the floor next to him and laughed when it came up to the top of his legs. "It's bigger than me." he said as he turned back to Arthur. "Oh I don't know. You're pretty big."

Merlin blushed. "You know what I mean."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arm around Merlin after Merlin picked his prize up. The only thing with winning a prize as big as that early is that they have had to leave it with the person whoever was in charge of the rides they went on next.

They had something to eat and drink and was about to leave when Merlin saw one of his favorites. "Oh Arthur we have to go on that please?"

"What that great big slide?"

"Yeah. You go all the way to the top sit on the mat and slide all the way down."

"Okay." Arthur paid the man and left Merlin's teddy bear with him and together they climbed to the very top. Arthur put the mat down and sat on it and directed Merlin to sit on his lap who moaned when he felt Arthur's cock dig in him. "Arthur can we go after this?"

"If that's what you want."

Merlin ground down against Arthur's erection. "I do want."

Arthur smiled and pushed them both forward and wrapped his arms around Merlin's middle as they slid all the way to the bottom.

When the reached the bottom Arthur stood up and kept himself behind Merlin until they got Merlin's teddy back, which Arthur offered to carry. "What?" he asked when he noticed Merlin looking strangely at him. "I am hard and I can't go walking round with it." he explained.

Merlin laughed and linked his arm with Arthur's as they both made their exit from the fair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think?<strong>_

_**Chapter four which will be the last will be up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I**_** don't own Merlin. (Sadly.) I don't own anything of the song featured in this chapter either (sigh)**_

_**This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it. **_

_**This is AU. And will be malexmale eventually.**_

_**I want to thank ForeverCullen for actually encouraging me to post what I wrote for this chapter as I am nervous because I have never wrote it before.**_

_**This last chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed, put on story alert or favorite story and sticking with me on this one :)**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)**_

* * *

><p>Arthur unlocked the door to his flat and opened it wide to let Merlin enter. "I thought after a date you are to walk me to my door?"<p>

"The date is not over yet Merlin."

"Oh? And what do you have planned to finish our date off?"

"Strip."

Merlin smiled and did as Arthur said as Arthur stripped himself naked before walking over to his music player and putting a CD in.

"What CD are you putting in Arthur?"

"Olly Murs."

"Oh I like him. He's a good singer. What song are you putting on?"

Arthur walked over to Merlin and held his hand out as the music started to play. "Dance with me tonight."

Merlin laughed and took Arthur's offered and and spun in to his arms.

_"My name is Olly, nice to meet you, can I tell you baby,_

_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies,_

_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah."_

Arthur Merlin couldn't help but laugh when they made eye contact. Merlin laced his fingers with Arthur's and raised their hands before bringing them back down.

_"I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,_

_On the floor up and close getting lost in it,_

_I won't give up without a fight."_

Arthur spun Merlin out and brought him back where Merlin ended up with his back flushed against Arthur's front. Merlin feeling Arthur's cock dig in him, ground his arse back and rubbed himself against the blond, smiling when he heard Arthur moan.

_"I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

Merlin let go of Arthur's hands and reached behind him and placed his hands on Arthur hips as he slowly swayed from side to side, slowly crouching before standing up again.

_"We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,_

_Loosen up and let your hands go down, down,_

_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah._

_I feel the music moving through your body,_

_Looking at you I can tell you want me,_

_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah."_

Arthur moaned and spun Merlin around to face him and crashed his lips upon his and let his hands slide down Merlin's back. His fingertips doing a dance on the bare back as they moved down.

_"When I saw you there,_

_Sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care,_

_I knew right then, you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right,_

_Ooh, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_So come on, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

Arthur reached Merlin's arse and squeezed hard and brought Merlin, if possible, even closer. Merlin moaned and threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Arthur neck as Arthur moved his mouth to the brunets neck to feast on it.

_"Break it down now, shake it like that, now bring it all back,_

_To dance with me tonight,_

_One more time, one more time, come on now._

_Do your thing, everybody sing,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight, yeah_

_I just wanna, ooh, oh baby,_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Everybody, everybody, come on now,"_

At this point they were both lost in their own passion and didn't realise that their swaying together became desperate rubbing against the other until they both came on each others stomachs.

_"Ooh, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight,_

_And everybody sing, girl just close your eyes_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_So come on, just close your eyes,_

_We can dance all through the night_

_I just want you to dance with me tonight."_

The song finished and the next one started but they just stood there panting, staring at each other as they got their breaths back. "Wow Arthur."

"I know Merlin."

"You do know that I will not be able to listen to that song again without thinking of this night don't you."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. "Bed?

"Yes. Finally." Merlin said and followed Arthur to his room, turning the music off as he went.

Merlin walked into Arthur's bedroom and saw him standing beside his bed. "Are you sure you want to stay the night Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin walked over to Arthur and held his hands as he guided them both to sit on the edge of the bed. He let go of Arthur's hands and moved over to straddle him. "Make love to me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Merlin. "At least I have a neighbour who won't complain about the noises anymore."

"No Arthur. I can hardly complain when it will be me making them."

Arthur chuckled and leaned over, reaching into the drawer to pull out a tube of lube. Merlin lathered his fingers in it as did Arthur. Merlin moved his head down and glued his lips to Arthur's as his hands went to wrapping themselves around Arthur's cock. Slowly pumping it up and down as Arthur lubed fingers moved round to the back of Merlin and circled his entrance with one finger before slowly pushing one inside of him.

Merlin moaned against Arthur's mouth and kissed him harder as he began to bounce up and down on Arthur's finger. Arthur wrapped his left arm around Merlin to hold him tighter as he pushed two more fingers inside the man on top of him.

Merlin broke their kiss and threw his head back, exposing his long and pale neck to Arthur who latched on with his lips and began to lick and suck and bite.

"Oh gods Arthur. Fuck. Now. I need you in me now." Merlin moaned, squeezing Arthur's cock tight.

Arthur moaned and removed his fingers from Merlin and lifted him up. Merlin held Arthur's cock and lined it up with his entrance before sinking down. Moaning at the feeling of being filled.

"Oh fuck Merlin you're so tight." he gasped out and then surprised Merlin by falling back, taking Merlin with him and rolling them both over so Merlin was under him, holding onto his shoulders as he started to pound into Merlin, getting faster and taking Merlin's cock in hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts as Merlin was crying out, "Yes Arthur...more...harder...faster...please."

Soon Merlin was cumming, screaming out Arthur's name as he spilled all onto their stomachs with Arthur following closely emptying himself inside of Merlin, screaming his name.

Arthur dropped down on to Merlin who held him close. "Our dates get better and better Arthur. You keep treating me like this then you will be stuck with me forever." Merlin panted.

"That's fine with me baby."

"Baby?"

"Yeah."

Merlin seemed to be thinking about it before he smiled and kissed Arthur. "Okay...sexy."

"Yeah." Arthur agreed. "Too right."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

It had been just over a year since Merlin moved next door to Arthur and just over eight months since he moved in with Arthur and since then Arthur had never got tired of the sight of Merlin walking around their flat with nothing on.

Every day except weekends when Arthur would finish work he would be greeted by a naked Merlin. Except that one time when Arthur was still at the office after midnight and Merlin drove to the office and rang him from the car telling him that he was waiting just outside and unless he wanted him to stroll up to his office naked then he would leave right then and go back home with him.

Arthur did admit, the three times after that were on purpose.

Merlin and Arthur were currently slouching back on the settee. Both naked of course, Merlin's way of living was starting to rub off on Arthur as as soon as he gets home, instead of changing out of his suit and putting an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt on he would just strip down to nothing.

"What are we going to do for our one year anniversary then Merlin?"

"We could go away somewhere. Away for a few days."

"That's an idea. Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"There is somewhere. I used to go somewhere for a few days. I only went a few times but when I was there I enjoyed myself immensely, I could be what I wanted to be whilst there and I enjoyed every second of it because I knew it be different once I got home."

"Well lets go there then. If it's a place that makes you feel like this then we can go there for a week or two."

Merlin sat forwards and turned to face Arthur. "A week or two? I only went for a few days."

"If this place makes you feel more yourself then we can go for two weeks."

"You don't even know where this place is or what it's like. I know for a fact you haven't been here Arthur."

"Why?"

"It's a nudist camp Arthur."

"Nudist camp as in-"

"As in no clothing whatsoever whilst staying there." Merlin started to lightly chew his bottom lip as Arthur started to seriously think about what Merlin had just said.

"Alright. Why not. As long as they don't stare at you."

Merlin laughed and threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur. "Thank you Arthur. And don't worry, the people there treat you how they want to be treated. They don't like people to stare so neither do they."

"Just as long as they do. I am a bit possessive when it comes to you."

"Don't I know it. Thank you Arthur. How can I thank you?"

"You really want to know?" Arthur asked, holding Merlin's hips and pulling him down so his cock rubbed against his own. Merlin smiled. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied, drawing Merlin in for a kiss. He knew already that he wasn't overly sure about this nudist camp but if it's what Merlin wants then that is what he gets. He still counts himself unbelievably lucky that it was Merlin who moved in next door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? :)**_


End file.
